Cyclic Redundancy check (CRC) is a technique that is commonly used by communication systems to allow for detection and correction of some data errors.
Forward Error Correction (FEC) is a system of error control for data transmission where a sender may add redundant information to a message. This may allow a receiver to detect and correct errors without the need to ask the sender to resend the message, at least for some cases. Different types of coding techniques may be used, such as Block codes, convolutional codes or other codes.
A particular class of cyclic codes, known as Fire codes, are sometimes used to correct burst errors in communication systems. Burst errors may include a sequence of error symbols or error bits. However, improved techniques for burst error correction are desirable.